'Addie' Projected to Have Bigger Opening Than 'Computeropolis 4'
Screenrant ''January 16, 2019 Addie is projected to do very well at the box office, and may top Computeropolis 4's opening weekend. This spring, a newer spin-off film based on a character from the mediocre ''The Emoji Movie ''will hit theaters with a more entertaining spin on science fiction film as Addie McCallister goes on a mission out in space and finds more friends on the way to find out about a secret sinister plot at the Adventure Academy that she must stop. Sony has already done an excellent job building up massive amounts of hype for the project, with several trailers and TV spots teasing heart, humor, and various songs. Obviously, Addie was never conceived to be a one-off novelty act, and the studio has some big plans on the horizon. They're already developing a direct sequel, a spin-off, and there's even talk about a television series. Of course, the first film out of the gate needs to be a resounding hit in order for any of that to happen, and luckily for Sony, they should be sitting on a pretty pile of money by the time Addie has concluded its theatrical run. According to Box Office Pro (hat tip CBR), Addie is projected to make at least $65 million domestically in its first three days. If everything breaks the right way and the movie reaches the higher end of the estimates, it's looking at a debut haul of around $80 million. Both of those figures would be much higher than Universal's last animated tentpole, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, which opened with $46.6 million in May of last year. The project was initially called ''Adventure Academy ''which was in development at Universal in 2013 until being cancelled due to production problems and frequent writer changes. However, the project was revealed to been brought back by Sony in 2017 after the release of ''The Emoji Movie ''as Gingo was revealed to have talked with Sony Pictures Animation in August 2016 to make a spin-off film based on Addie McCallister since Geo G. liked the character the most out of all the characters in the film and was announced to be a standalone spin-off film. As such, it isn't surprising there's this much interest in seeing Addie on the big screen, especially since the marketing campaign has sold people on what looks to be one of the spring's most wildly unique and creative blockbusters as well as the huge popularity of Gingo as a brand will deliver it's audience as well. However, the celebration for the film may be cut show as it is also opening a week before ''Captain Marvel and three weeks before Paradoria 2, meaning that the film could thrive as the spring's top animated film for an extended period of time. It is highly likely that Captain Marvel's huge opening a week after and Paradoria 2's opening three weeks could be strong enough to hurt Addie's box office, but as long as the film has huge legs after its opening weekend, it could still be a hit. What's more is that these projections are just for the domestic box office. The brand itself, Gingo Animation, of course, has a rather sizable global following, meaning it should do even better overseas. While it's highly unlikely that the film would zap itself into the not-so-exclusive $1 billion club, it'll likely finish it's run around $650-700 million when it's all said and done, giving Sony a go-to cash cow that arguably might be more lucrative than Spider-Man and Jumanji. Additionally, the majority of the reactions or reviews online are mainly positive meaning the film's opening weekend could rise to bigger levels due to it's positive word-of-mouth so far. Category:News articles Category:2019 Category:Gingo Category:Addie Category:ScreenRant